Fifty Shades Shier
by allvampirebooksfan
Summary: In the future of Ana and Christian, they now have three children, Teddy, Phoebe, and the one I created, Kendra. This is from her POV, after she had been kidnapped and raped by Jack Hyde, Ana's long ago former boss. warning of bad content. ENJOY
1. Progress

**Hey guys, so I am really excited, and hope to amaze you with my writing skill. I am currently having a poll about a crossover book I want to write but don't know what it should be so please vote :) And here you go, the ne fifty shades...**

Kendra's POV. 

_I couldn't see, and hands were touching me, groping my overlarge breasts. I screamed and screamed, hoping they would stop, but instead, the hands started to pull and squeeze. I couldn't take it, my screams became nonsense so i stopped, when I did, the hands left, in their place, a long thing that felt like skin, went inside my fucking hole and pounded me from the inside out. _

"Kendra, Kendra, wake up! you're safe, I'm here, that's not real, calm down." a male voice said, taking me out of my nightmare/memory. I looked up to see, my boyfriend Josh, my brother Teddy, and Daddy's head security guard Taylor's worried faces watching me. They were the only ones I let see or hear me, other than the therapist Daddy makes me see, Flynn.

You see, a few months back, I'd been kidnapped and raped by my moms long ago ex boss, Jack Hyde and companions. Its been a total of six months, but now, I still apparently haven't made any progress. No one understands whats happening to me, no one gets what I've been through, but I really am not alone. I am one of many through out the world this has happened to, I just cope with it differently. My way is to only speak to and see a few select people, hence why my mother and father and anyone else in the house isn't here right now.

I reach up and put my arms around Teddy, and my boyfriend, and start to cry. "The same thing, every time I close my eyes, its the same thing, I-I can't deal with this anymore, I can't! I just, don't know what to do."

Josh, tentatively hugging back, says. "you'll pull through, that's over now. its just us, no one else will ever hurt you." Then Teddy and him must have registered in their minds that I was touching them, something I'd refused to do until apparently this very moment, but, I told myself, only them. Josh's brow rose in a silent question.

"I needed the sense of touch more than I thought I guess." I whisper in his ear.

Refusing to let go of them, I forced myself to get up, and hug Taylor too. He politely returned my hug, hesitantly, because I'd only just begun to speak to him. I let go of them after about five minutes, and decided to go to the kitchen to get a little bit of food, I hadn't eaten since like, three days ago. On the way, I hoped that the other security detail, or mom and Dad were up and about anywhere in the path I was going.

Turns out I'd been right, Sawyer, Mom, Dad, and Mrs. Taylor were standing in the kitchen, drinking tea, maybe and eating granola. I looked at the clock on the stove, it was six in the morning. All I wanted to do was see them, I did not want to touch, or speak.

As I poked my head around the door frame, all four of them looked up. My parents, stood up and gaped at me for a moment, making me start to shy away from the door. Mrs. Taylor just stood in her spot and looked surprised, while Sawyer nodded at me and then moved his gaze around the room. I liked him the best right now. My mom was the first one to break away form her spot, coming toward me with her eyes beginning to water. I frowned, and started to back away, I should have considered how easily Mom would have broken. But instead, I'd thoughtlessly shown myself to them. Daddy, moved too, but not at me, toward Mom I think. I heard his voice.

"Ana, no, its taken her a lot of courage to come out here, can't you see she doesn't want to be touched and that she's backing away? Its been to long since I've seen my baby girl. Please, leave her be for now." My Daddy's helping me! He must be remembering his sad childhood. My Mom nods, and steps back to her seat. In turn, I return to my spot at the doorway. Behind me, I hear steps, and I turn to see Josh, Teddy, and Taylor coming up behind me. Taylor and Teddy go into the room and grab some breakfast, while Josh stays at the doorway with me.

Josh raises a brow again, asking permission for his arms to wrap around me. In front of these people? I thought, I don't know. I nodded slightly, and his arms circled around my waist. I sighed, and the people, other than Taylor and Teddy, looked and saw what Josh was doing. My daddy swiped up his phone immediately,

"Flynn?" oh great, he's calling the damn therapist. "Yes, Kendra will need to see you sooner than the time we've already previously assigned." He paused. "Yes, there's a reason, just, can you maybe fit her in, in an hour?" another pause. "Alright. Good, Taylor will have her there."

"Taylor, Kendra needs to meet with Flynn in an hour." He said and walked off.

Should I go? I thought, well, maybe, its only Flynn. Taylor looks at me, I nod. Alright, looks like I'm going.

In the car, Josh put his arm around me, and I snuggled into his side, Taylor and my brother just watched the road, creating a peaceful silence. For the drive, it seemed like there was no one else accept for The two of us.

I must have fallen asleep, because we were at the centre and I felt sort of groggy. I looked at the time, I'd slept for like, forty minutes.

Flynn was sitting in his usual spot in his office. Josh and I came in and sat on the sofa, Josh kept his arms around me as we were sitting.

The first thing Flynn said was, "Oh, now I understand why Mr. Grey wanted to have us meet earlier than scheduled. You've made progress."

I whispered to Josh so he could say it louder for Flynn to hear. "With every new thing, an old thing is lost Dr. Flynn."

He frowned. "So you are back to talking to a select few?" I nodded. "So much for progress."

"But I touched three people." I whispered to Josh, and he repeated.

"And you still talk to all three of them?"

I glared at him, uh, obviously I thought, looking up at Josh.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"The only person who hasn't seen me now, is my sister Phoebe." I whispered to Josh.

Just as I said that, she burst through the door. Reflexively, I pulled my hood up over my head and hid myself in Josh's side.

"Oh my fucking god!" She said, seeing me me in Josh's arms.

"Tell her to go away please, I can't face her." I whispered in his ear.

"Phoebe, I know you haven't seen or talked to her in a long time, but she doesn't want you yet. OK?" Phoebe, started crying, and ran out of the room.

**I hope you enjoyed this :D please read and review.**

**-KLM**


	2. Oh Shiz

Fifty shades fanfiction.

CH.2

"I can't believe I did that to Phoebe," I said to Josh, in the back of the light blue Audi R8 daddy got me for my birthday before the kidnapping. After I'd asked her to leave, Flynn had gotten really, really personal. Asking about our sex life, and how close I was to getting back to the state of which I would let Josh touch me that way again. Of course, I was very clipped in what I said to him through Josh, and slapped Josh just now for every time he almost said something to personal, even though there wasn't much happening and in my mind I wasn't planning on touching him much let alone letting him touch me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she won't hate you for too long." He assured me.

"Yes she will, have you not met Phoebe before or something?"

"I have, and she won't." He said, stroking my side, "and you really need to stop worrying. Mmkay?"

"Fine." I felt his lips brush that spot beneath my ear that I used to love, when he did. I felt the familiar tingles and melting of my heart when he did that, but I won't let it get to me. I never told them the true extent to what Hyde had done, and it haunted me every time I was touched, or even spoken to. You see, Hyde had raped me, binding me, blind folding me so I couldn't see, doing all sorts of crazy shit to me that traumatized me and caused me a tone of pain. And sometimes I herd him talking to someone else who was in the room while I was blindfolded about something called a dom./sub. Relationship, and some of the things that were said really scared me. Sometimes, I would here my dad's name in these conversations as if he had this kind of relationship with mom.

"Hey, know that face, and stop thinking about it so hard. I can also tell right now, that you didn't tell me everything." I froze, how could he tell this?

"Look, Josh, please don't push it right now. I can't deal with all this shit going on around me and have to tell you everything, maybe I will be able to tonight though, when no one else is around, and you have to promise that if I do tell you, you won't tell a single soul about it, no matter how serious you think it is."

"I promise." Then he looked down. "Um, shit, I am so fucking sorry I am telling you this now, but I have to leave in two weeks to start my face the music tour. Its only for three and a half montha but I can still call, text, skype and whatever the fuck else."

I felt my eyes start to water, "And your just fucking telling me this now?"

"Yes, now I am seriously sorry for that, I have had so much on my mind that I hadn't even thought about it. Listen, if you want to, I get the first weekend I leave to myself in Vancouver, with my family, I haven't seen them in so long, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend with me there, with me and my family."

"Really Josh? I don't want to intrude on your personal life, and if I tell you tonight, I'm not sure if you will ever want to even see me again."

"How can you say that. We have been through a lot and I don't think anything could really break us apart now except for your dad, he really scares the crap outta me."

"Really? My DAD could break us up?" I asked laughing in my head.

"Have YOU not seen the way he gets when he's mad? I'm surprised he never beat and or beats Ted, Phoebe, you, or your mom for that matter." I openly glared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Josh? Please don't talk about my dad like that. He yells and that's it." Then I did laugh out loud a bit. "Well, I did hear mom say something when I walked by their door about dad have 'harsh' sex with her when he's pissed. But hey I'm not talking about that because it makes want to throw up thinking about the fact they sleep together. It grosses me out even more to think about the fact that Teddy was made by them having sex." I shudder inwardly.

"Eww, you did not have to say that, Ted and I are friends."

"Whatever, I enjoy grossing you out." I turn to face him and stick my tongue out playfully at him. "Hmm, Josh, I kinda want to see Phoebe, but only to see her, oh and why was she at Flynn's office?"

"She got a job as his new PA." He said.

"Really, you've been paying attention to my family?" I asked him.

"Well yes, I'm not constantly with you, but most of the time."

"True enough."

At home, I went straight to the kitchen, since my parents were at work, and Mrs. Taylor was probably somewhere else doing things for them. I knew Phoebe and sawyer were gone as well.

"Rawr, I need food." I said, searching through the fridge for something to eat, then the cupboards, where I found my favourite thing ever, Kraft-Dinner. "Yay!" I said, and giggled like a child grabbing a pot and putting hot water in it so I could make it.

Not eating for a long time made the taste of the cheesy noodles even better. But weirdly I couldn't eat more than a quarter of what I had made, so I left the rest for Josh. That was weird, and then I threw up in the bathroom which left me confused, and wondering if I was either sick or developing some sort of eating disorder.

I got up and went to the table, where my best friend the mac laptop was sitting and waiting for me. I opened it up and went on Google, searching up eating disorders with my eating habits.

The one that came close enough with what was happening in my body was Malnutrition. If that was what it is, then all I have to do is take vitamin A pills, and that should help me eat normally. I decided I should probably go to a doctor to find out for sure since internet diagnosis is rarely correct. I showed Josh the site and then asked him if he could make an appointment for me at the clinic.

Half an hour later, Taylor was driving us over to the clinic closest to the house. "Ms. Grey? Someone asked me as I walked in. I nodded, and smiled, pulling Josh with me.

"So what is it that's happening?" The nurse asked me. I looked up at Josh.

"She thinks that she might have Malnutrition."

"Ah, did she look online with her body reactions?"

"Yes, and everything seems to point toward it."

**Uh-Oh, Kendra might have an eating disorder thanks to not eating properly for the past little while. Is she going to tell Josh about the extent to what happened to her during her kidnapping? Is she going to let Josh touch her again soon? And what about meeting Josh's family before he goes on tour? So Josh if I haven't said so yet is Josh Ramsay from Marianas Trench, the best band in the world.(Other than One Direction, but I'm not going to say that.) So, I hope you are all enjoying this, so please leave a review, and I'm starting to do this thing where if you have any characters you might want in the story, please send me PM's with the descriptions, the ones I choose will get credit of course :). And something surprising might happen which is why I need them. And I refuse to update again until I get at least 3character descriptions and 4reviews.**

**-KLM**


	3. what to do, what to do

Fifty shades fanfiction. NOTE ANGE AND SARA JOSH'S SISTERS, Miles and Corlynn parents

Ch.3

Well, Ms. Grey, I am afraid to say, that you indeed do have malnutrition. Now I will give you this prescription of vitamin pills, and I would like you to visit the clinic for screening each week." The Dr. Said when she came back with results. She must have seen my look because she laughed. "Don't worry Kendra, the pills won't do anything more than help you consume and keep down your food. And I know you have told me not to, but I must inform Mr. And Mrs. Grey immediately.

I nodded, and looked up at Josh, who thanked her, and gave her my parents cell phone numbers. And we got up, leaving the clinic for the car. "Great, I guess I can expect over protection now, and a phone call I can't talk in."

"Don't worry about the phone call Kendra, I will handle that for you. As for the over protection, I guess that probably means you won't be able to meet my family, even if you wanted to."

Meeting people I have never seen before, oh joy. As much as I did kind of want to, I wasn't sure if would have been able to. Right on que, my phone started ringing the set tone for my dad. I click on it, and put it on speaker phone so that I could here both ends of the conversation.

"Kendra, malnutrition? Really?" Dad said, getting right to the point.

"Yes Mr. Grey she has malnutrition but not for long if she takes her pills right, and eats well too."

"That's good Josh, and I know she is probably thinking that we'll become really over protective but no, sweetie, we won't. We were actually thinking that maybe you should try and socialize a bit more."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. Oh um, I was wondering if she could maybe come with me when I go to Vancouver and meet my family?"

"If she wants to, she can, Ana?" He pauses for a second, listening to mom's answer. "Ah, yes, we strongly encourage that, actually. Bye Josh, Bye Kendra!"

Hanging up the phone, I look up at Josh. "I guess I'm coming then." I smile.

"Mm hmm!" He mumbles, then goes behind me, and snakes his arms around my waist, tugging my body against his. He started kissing my neck, working his way up from my collar bone, then turning me around. As our lips were about to meet, I froze, wondering if I really wanted to do this right now. "Is this alright?" His soft voice said to me.

I nodded, let him kiss me, only slightly, before he started to work his tongue into my mouth. I stopped him, "Sorry, Josh I can't. Not yet."

"Of course, sorry for being so pushy." I smiled, and hugged him, before getting into the car. The thoughts flooded back to my head about Hyde while I thought about the kiss Josh and I just shared, I shuddered inwardly, and buried my face into Josh's neck...

Later that night, Josh and I were sitting in my bed, he pulled my into his lap as I began to tell him absolutely everything, from when I first got kidnapped to when I was rescued. And by everything I mean including ALL the details. He was silent for the longest time. Watching me.

"Grey, your life is so messed up." He finally said.

"So, you hate me now right?" My voice small.

"If anything, I love you even more than I had before now. I can't believe that's the whole story, babe, please believe me when I say that I will never hate you."

"I do, Josh, I really do. And I am seriously saying now, that if you tell a single soul. You will NEVER see this sexy face again. And by the way, I want to kiss you so bad right now, but really, even just touching you makes me think about all of that."

"I had no idea how hard any of this was for you. And if you can bring yourself to meet my family, then is there any way at all, that i can convince you to see Phoebe? Only see, not talk to? You have no idea how much she misses you."

"I will, but only if she is in the same room as the rest of the people i have let myself be seen by in this house, so like if she's awake tomorrow morning when they are all up eating breakfast. Okay?" He nodded his head and hugged me.

"Lets go to sleep now, you need your rest." He said, and shifted me to his side, so that it forced us to lie down. He shifted us again so that we were under the covers. And our heads were on the soft downy pillows. I snuggled against him, wondering if I will regret this, knowing I would more than likely hurt Josh in my sleep since I was probably going to have that damn nightmare again.

THE NEXT MORNING

I yawned sitting up in bed, I looked around, and saw that my en suite bathroom's light was on, so Josh was in here. I also noticed my mood was different than mornings have been for the past six months. I was happy, peaceful, and not disgusted/scared out of my mind because of a dream about Hyde.

"Good morning beautiful." Josh said when he left the bathroom. "Ready to face Phoebe? She's up,"

"Definitely. You know, that was the best sleep i have had for literally ever." I got up, letting my feet prance their way over to Josh, before grabbing on to him, and dragging him out to the dinning room.

Surprisingly, Phoebe was the only one sitting there. She looked up, and I smiled sheepishly at her. "Morning Josh, Kendra!"

"Morning Phoe."

"So are me and Kenny okay now?"

"She said so back in the bedroom." I answered her as well with a nod and a smile.

"Perfect. Dad tells me that you're taking my sister with you to meet my family Josh?"

"Yep, I am." She nodded and went back to her food.

I walked up to the refrigerator, and got a massive plate of food. I haven't really eaten much, and now I have the pills, so now I can actually eat. But then I decided otherwise, and put most of it away, heated up what was left on the plate, took my pills and 'chowed down.'

Thankfully the rest of the day, went smoothly.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was really jittery, I was going to meet Josh's parents in less than eight hours, and I was snuggled up against that very man's chest, in the back seat of my car, with dad's security detail upfront.

At the airport, I had to hide Josh all the way to our terminal so that fans of Marianas Trench didn't see him and keep us from getting to the plane. Sadly, A LOT of the fans did, and wanted pictures with both of us. I had completely forgotten that Josh and I went public a year ago, I reluctantly let Josh hold on to my waist for the pictures with the fans. He new I'd rather not be in any of them, but none of the fans knew I was any different than before the kidnapping, I don't think they even knew anything about my six months away at all.

The tickets we had were first class, and we had gotten tickets that would have us on the plane at dinner time, hey-lo delicious air food. We got on, and sat down in our seats, that were near the front of first class, and we heard screaming behind us, as well as talking, in Irish and British accents.

"Paul, when can I see El?" One whined.

"Soon Lou, we are off to your Vancouver concert up in Canada, and remember, Eleanor is meeting you there." I herd a grumbling response from the British Lou person, and a short chuckle from the Irish Paul figure.

"Paul, I miss my hair gel!" Another British accent screamed.

"Zayn, its only in the cargo." Paul said again.

"But it needs its daddy!" The Zayn guy said.

"Paul, I'm hungry!" Another Irish accent said.

"Niall, dinner is in half an hour." Paul told the Niall person.

"Paul, Louis broke up with me!" Yet another British accent screamed, being really obvious about how untrue what he was saying was.

"Harry, you to weren't even together."

"Boys, calm down!" British accent again.

"Liam, thanks for being the mature one yet again." Paul told him. Wait, Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Louis? I know those names, those were the names of these boys from the U.K. In a band called One Direction, and they just had a show in this city, and they were going to do a show in Vancouver in like a week. Then it hit me, in my head I screamed. 'OH MY GOD ONE DIRECTION IS ON THE SAME PLANE AS US!' I smiled at Josh, then I got up to use the bathroom that was at the back of the first class cabin. When I approached them, I casually stopped, and looked at all of them, before walking back to Josh.

"Josh, I don't give a damn about the walls I've put up around myself anymore, at the moment anyway, One Direction is sitting behind us, and I am forcing myself to talk to them, and possibly hug them."

"I hear ya, want me to come with you? I would love to meet them." I nodded my head enthusiastically.

We both got up, and I dragged him back over to where the boys are sitting. "Hey boys." Josh said to them.

"Hi," They all said. "So, We don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing in first class?" Its so creepy when they do that, but inside I'm fan girling, I don't even know what I'm showing on the outside, but I'm mortified showing my face in front of these people.

"I'm Josh Ramsay, the lead singer of Marianas Trench, and this is my girlfriend Kendra Marina Grey."

"You mean your dating that girl that went missing and was found six months ago and her dads like the richest man on earth?" Niall asked.

"Yes, and please don't talk about it, she might just run away if you do."

"That makes sense, she would be very traumatized from events like that." Liam said. That's it, I thought, I'm saying something.

"Hi, I'm like a massive fan. Sorry Josh, but they are bigger on my charts than even your band."

Josh looked at the boys, then looked back at me. He turned his mouth so it was in my ear, to whisper to me. Shit, I hope he wasn't mad or anything. "What the fuck Kendra? It takes you months to talk to anyone, or let them see you, then you just hear these guys and you show yourself and talk?" I flinched, he was mad, yet he said that he was behind me in this situation.

"Josh, hey, please don't be mad, I'm seconds away from breaking now." I said, my mental barriers beginning to their regular place, and with them, the knowledge I was being watched by the worlds biggest boy band who I didn't know at all. With that thought I bolted, landing roughly in my seat crying my eyes out. It was a few minutes before Josh joined me, wrapping his arms around me as I turned weeping into his chest.

**Hey non-interactive readers! I know there's a lot of you reading this thanks to traffic stats. Now, I never expected to have so many on any of my stories, like really, I expected maybe 80 per chapter TOPS you people are incredible. That alone inspires me to write, but please tell me what you think with a review! It can't hurt to type out a few words. Anyway, if you don't like One Direction great, cause this is pretty much the only publicity they get from this story, I like them, just not enough to actually fangirl on them the way I ever do or would on Marianas Trench. So, my exams are back, this year its grade nine, one more year finished of the death trap known as school. My next update will probably not be until after them, aka, in a little over a week I hope to update again! :P Luv you all, see ya next post :D**


	4. Just a quick An

Sorry for this not being an update, from now on I'll just update whatever story I can, whenever I can. SO I'll just say this.

_**FUCK THE DAMN HOLD SYSTEM**_


	5. meet most of the family

**Hey readers! I really want to start getting feed back on my stories! Its important for me to stay motivated to write. If you want me to right share your opinions. On with the chapter!**

**Ch.4**

Josh was holding me tightly, while I slept, my mind only vaguely aware of him though. Suddenly, he shook me. "Princess, hey, come on. Wake up Kendra." He said.

I grumbled. "I don't wanna."

"You can sleep when we get to the car. At least stay awake until we finish at the airport."

I yawned, "fine. Can we say bye to the boys?"

"Actually, I talked to the security guy Paul. He told me, since we were famous, however much compared to the boys, that he'd let us walk with them until we get to the car."

"Cool, I'm sleepy, let's go!" I pulled Josh over to where the boys were grabbing their carry on bags. They looked over at us and smiled.

"I'm sorry if we upset you, we didn't mean anything."

I whispered in Josh's ear, so he could repeat me. "It's fine. You guys are just really overwhelming. I overstepped my own boundaries. I guess I should be the sorry one. For running away from you guys."

"Oh, no. You shouldn't be. With what you went through, its fine." Liam, Harry and Niall all said.

We walked out towards the parking lot after grabbing our luggage from the belt thingy. So many fans were screaming as we walked out, and Paul had to be all ninja like in order to get us to the taxi sign thing, Josh called the taxi company while we walked. I laughed when he had to shout over the screaming directioners, and probably only a few trenchers.

There was a tour bus waiting for the boys, "Bye!" They all said, including Paul this time. Still so freaky!

"Bu-Bye!" We said back. As the bus drove away, all the screaming fans turned to us, a crazy look in almost all of their eyes. "Shit." We both said. We ended up against the taxi stop pole, Josh trying to sign and take as many pictures as possible without getting hurt.

I whispered in his ear. "Oh how I miss security." He laughed.

Thankfully, the taxi cab showed up at that moment, we shoved the suit cases we had in the trunk and jumped into the back seat. "1712 Acadia rd. Please." Josh tells the guy.

The drive was only about five minutes, so we were out before I even thought about meeting his family. We approached the front door to the house, and I hid behind him when he knocked on the door. I heard some footsteps, then a male and female voice yell. "Josh! Welcome home! Where's the girlfriend you told us about?"

Josh grabbed my hand, pulling me under his arm. "Just to let you guys know now, if she doesn't talk to you at all, she's not being rude." He states, looking at me.

"Oh. Well, hello Kendra?" They say, hoping that was my name. I smile at them weakly, and lift up my hand in a wave.

I swallow lightly. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ramsay."

"Please, call us Miles and Corlynn." Miles smiles at me.

We were hurried inside, and Josh showed me to his room, then around the rest of the house. "Josh!" I heard a shrill scream from behind us. I tuck myself behind Josh.

"Hey Ange," Josh laughs.

"Where the new female. I need a new girlfriend here!" She exclaims. She's far to energetic, its a little freaky.

"She's behind me, she might be a little freaked out by you right now. So tone it down a bit please?" Josh asks, noting my current behaviour.

"Fine. Whats she so shy for anyway. Its been what six months since she was found?" Ange presses.

"Leave it."

"Your such a downer."

"Yeah whatever. Come on Kendra, lets put our bags away."

"Alright." I whisper, following after him.

**I hate how long it takes to update for you guys, but I do my best. And if you lived with my parents, you'd get why I had such large time gaps between updates.**


	6. Deletion Possibilities

Hey people of the writing world. I understand that with every chapter I create for these stories, it gets worse. And that is because I have no ideas. I do have a beta btw, and she always just sends it back exactly the same. Because the writing itself is good, its lacking a plotline. So I'm going to delete all the stories I can no longer write for completely, and continue writing the ones I can update faster, and have those chapters NOT suck.

If you have any questions, ask me here... /canadianBwithanITCH

If you want to read two regularly updated stories that are much better than what I have on here...

story/6838173-feelings-awry-a-liam-payne-novel

story/6179433-since-the-beginning-a-marianas-trenc h-love-story

These are stories I'm writing about my favourite music celebrities. I spend most of my time on that website now, and I would appreciate feedback on those. I'm going to delete the stories on here that I can no longer update in at most three weeks. Here are the stories I'll be deleting. 1 Hush, Hush. 2 Vampire Academy. 3 House of Night. That's all bye! This list will change if I can create a proper plot line.


End file.
